


Out of the Bliss

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, obviously not following the actual game, there's a smut chapter that really furthers the plot no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: When you wake up to the eyes of a beautiful blue-eyed sadist, you find a place for yourself. Welcome, to Eden's Gate.





	1. Chapter 1

The voices were there, but you couldn’t understand them, almost as if your head was under water. And though they were becoming clearer you still couldn’t figure out whose voices they were.

“What do you mean?” This was a man’s voice. “You just found her wandering around?”

A woman answered, her voice dreamy. “I didn’t, one of my favorites did. She was deep in the bliss Joseph, deep enough that someone thought she was an Angel.”

“How is she still alive?” The man, Joseph, seemed almost amazed at your resilience. 

“I don’t know. Only someone strong could withstand the bliss like that.”

You faded back into darkness missing whatever was about to be said.

What felt like only a moment later you stirred listening as a door opened and closed. When you blinked the gravelly feeling from your eyes you were alone. Nothing about the room felt familiar, you guessed nothing would considering, but something you could recognize would make you feel better.

Trying to sit up a chain pulled at your ankle and the surprise caused you to miss someone walking through the door. His voice, as smooth as the silk shirt he wore, did little to calm you. “Don’t worry, it was only a precaution.”

“Precaution? For what?” 

He pulled over a chair and sat, steepling his fingers in thought. “You were found, wandering through the bliss.”

“The...bliss?”

“Did you happen to stumble through a field of white flowers? Smell and look beautiful as ever, but once you get into the field you start feeling fuzzy and start seeing things.” You did remember thinking the flowers looked inviting, and wanting to pick one. “The bliss took you, and you let it.”

You couldn’t wrap your mind around it, around the idea that a flower could do this. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Three days.” Another voice answered, the voice from your dream. “John, why is she locked to this bed? She is not our prisoner.”

John produced a key from his pocket and, as gently as he could, lifted your ankle to release the chain. “It was only to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself.”

“Are you...I’m sorry, I forgot to ask your name.”

Both men were waiting for your answer, Joseph with idle curiosity and John with an odd hunger in his eyes. “Y/N. I’m Y/N.”

Joseph held out his hand for you to take, helping you up from the bed. “Are you hungry Y/N?”

Standing from the bed you felt your legs immediately give out in a shock of pain. John, faster than you’d ever seen another person move, reached out and wrapped an arm around your waist. Your hand held onto his shoulder and without another thought he was hoisting you into his arms bridal style to carry you.

Once at the table John set you down and helped you into the chair. Bowls of food were already in the middle of the table, steaming with hot food, making you realize just how hungry you really were.

“A quick prayer, then you may eat as much as you would like.” Joseph took your hand in his, holding it as gently as you’d ever been touched, his thumb brushed over your knuckles as he spoke. If you’d closed your eyes in prayer as Joseph had you would have missed the dark look in John’s eyes staring at your joined hands. “Tell me Y/N, what were you doing in Hope County?”

You told them about how you were hiking through Glacier National Park and how you’d decided to keep going through Montana. “I just thought it was so beautiful, every time I woke up and looked out of my tent it was just...it made me feel like I was in the middle of something important and I wanted to keep exploring it.”

Why you were telling them this, the emotions and thoughts you had during your adventure, but Joseph seemed to appreciate them even smiling and covering your hand with his. “How would you like to really be a part of something special?”

It wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go, everything was lost when the bliss took you.

“I believe that you were brought here for a reason, Y/N. You did not happen to simply stumble through the bliss to us and come out on the other side unscathed. How would you like to stay here, with John?” Both of you looked at him, the Father, making his decisions. “You will enjoy it here.”

You had no belongings, nothing other than what you’d been brought in with and even those clothes were gone. When John showed you to one of the many empty rooms he had in his ranch there was a small stack of extra clothes sitting on the bed. “There isn’t much I have that will fit you, you’ll be able to sleep in these for now. Tomorrow we’ll find you clothes better suited to your...figure.” 

His eyes hovered over your exposed collarbones and down to your chest. “Thank you John,” saying his name brought his eyes up to yours the blue irises darkening as your gaze held. “I appreciate all you’re doing for me.”

“Joseph believes you will be a great asset to our community and to me.” Something about the way he said it gave you a chill. “How, remains to be seen.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

You had been in the compound for weeks, finally having a dresser of clothes that fit you well enough and feeling like all the dirt had been washed from your skin. Having barely seen John in that time you took it upon yourself to explore the ranch and finding any jobs your could do to help out.

Every night you stood on the roof watching the sunset, the only people around you were those who helped run John’s ranch but they left you alone. Until tonight.

“John’s downstairs,” you’d seen his truck pull in and watched as he strode into the house, sunglasses on top of his head as they usually were and coat flapping behind him. “He wants to see you.”

Now  _ that _ was something you weren’t expecting. “Me?” He nodded smiling lightly. “Did John say why?”

“No, just that I was to bring you down to his office.”

The office, a room that you were told explicitly to stay away from, especially if John was inside working. So, to be taken there meant whatever was about to happen was important.

The man led you down from the roof in a comfortable silence, knocking on the door and opening it to reveal John sitting behind a large wooden desk. “Y/N,” he said standing and walking around to the other side, his arms outstretched. “You cut your hair.”

You had found it difficult to keep your hair not looking like a bushy mess and instead had asked someone to cut it all off, leaving you with a smooth pixie cut better suited to living in the Montana wilderness. “I just felt it was time for a change.”

“I like it.” HIs smile seemed genuine as his eyes raked over your features. “How are you liking it here? Everyone is treating you well?”

“Yes, they’re all very kind.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” Placing a hand on the small of your back John led you to a chair before leaning back on his desk crossing his absurdly long legs at the ankle. You would be a fool to not find John Seed attractive, tall and lithe with his sleeves always rolled up revealing the muscles and tattoos on his forearms and the bulge of his biceps. His eyes, the dark blue of icy Arctic water, and his voice smooth and inviting. Yes, only an idiot would not immediately be drawn to him. “Joseph thinks I’m working myself too hard and that I need someone to help me. The baptisms take some time, but it’s really the work of being the community’s lawyer that is piling up. The Father suggested that you help me.”

_ You? For what reason would Joseph of all people want you to be brought into a position of helping his baby brother with something to important?  _ “I-I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Well, Joseph thinks that you would be the perfect person to help me, almost like en executive assistant. He suggested it and, well, I could only say yes.” His smile was warm and smug at the same time, one corner of his mouth lifting more than the other, you were putty in his hands and he knew it. “I will tell you that I will not accept anything less than perfection, and submission. I take my work very seriously and I expect you to do the same. What do you say?”

You agreed. It wasn’t as if you weren’t doing anything important anyway, having some kind of job would be better for you. “What do I have to do?”

“You’ve already done the first part! Accepting the Power of Yes! You will need to confess and afterwards you’ll be baptised. Faith has given you a dress to wear, they’d like to do it tonight.” Taking his seat on the other side of the desk John Seed smiled at you over his folded hands. “So, what are your sins Y/N?”

Everything was a sin, there was no escaping sin in this world the only way to stay pure to be absolved of them. And the only person to confess to was John. 

You started with small things. You lied to your family, got angry at your parents, got jealous of your siblings….felt the pleasures of the flesh. His jaw tightened as you mentioned your lust, how it had overtaken you in your twenties and you hadn’t felt even a little bad about it. 

You covered them all, discussing in detail each sin for what seemed like hours. Finally, palms flat on the wood surface, John dismissed you to prepare for your baptism telling you that the dress would be in your room.

He didn’t stand as you left the room, instead remaining behind the desk with a look you couldn’t quite understand. Closing the door you watched his head dropped hiding his expression as you shut him away from the world. What you couldn’t shut out was the banging of his fists on the surface of the desk.

The dress was beautiful, a white lace with blue flowers sewn onto the belt, not unlike the one you knew she wore most days. A pair of nude colored high heels sat on the floor below the item, obviously you were to wear them as well. 

Someone was waiting for you outside your room, leading you to a car parked out front and holding the rear passenger door open for you. Turning back towards the house you searched it to see if anyone else was coming with you. “Mr. Seed will meet you there.”

Your cheeks burned, it hadn’t been your intention to look specifically for him even if you realized that you were. But the man just smiled helping you into the seat.

Pulling the car up behind the trucks you felt suddenly anxious, you weren’t sure what you were expecting but having an audience of only John and the Father made it seem much more intimate. 

Joseph approached the car himself extending his hand as you had known him to do so many times since arriving, and helping you stand. “My sister did think that her dress would look well on you,” he started leading you towards the water, your hand still in his and the other placed on your back. “But I think it looks splendid, don’t you agree John?”

The Baptist himself stood in the water, his jeans soaked up to the thigh and you only imagined his boots were still on as well. He was looking at you with a desire you’d never seen before, the slow swallow of someone trying to remain calm. Instead of answering his brother, John extended his own hand to you inviting you into the river with him.

Slipping off the shoes you were passed from one Seed to another and waded deeper into the cold water. The dress floated up around your waist and you were glad for the darkness as you tried to release the air bubble with as much dignity as possible the action causing John to give a small laugh. 

“In Baptism, I am made a child of the heavenly Father and an heir of heaven.” The words he recited were robotic, as if he spoke them every day of his life. “Our devoted, we are gathered here to bear witness to those willing to atone for their sins. Will you, Y/N, place your hand of the word of Joseph?” You  nodded your acceptance not trusting your voice, and with a gentleness you didn’t expect he held your nose and dunked your body beneath the water bringing it backup within a few seconds. “You gave your confession, and now you are baptised in the eyes of the Lord and with witness to the Father.”

You were fully aware that the fabric of your dress had become translucent, his eyes slowly following down your body. With a small cross drawn on your forehead John motioned for you to return to Joseph who welcomed you into his arms kissing each of your cheeks. “Welcome, child.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone else had been sent away, you were to ride back with John in his truck. Wrapping a blanket around your small frame he turned the engine over and blasted the heat on you while he spoke to his brother. There was no telling what was being said between them, even if you could have read lips the dark prevented it. All you saw was Joseph cradling his youngest brothers head and holding it against his own. 

A moment passed before they parted and John easily jumped into his truck. He stayed quiet for the first portion of the ride white knuckling the steering wheel in an effort to keep calm. “How do you feel?”

“Cold.” His eyes were hooded, you couldn’t say why, but reflexively you pulled the blanket tighter around you. “What now?”

“Now,” pulling onto the main road he sent you a soft smile. “We get to work.”

You were fed once you got back to the ranch and excused yourself for bed not long after taking the time for a hot shower before curling up in the borrowed clothes. Starting the next morning you would be working with John Seed closer than any other.

Unrestricted access to the office he kept, long hours in each others company, and traveling around Holland Valley checking on the outposts and giving his sermons. You were sure there were worse things in Hope County than being the right hand of a herald.

The next morning John called you to his office and when you arrived the tattoo gun on his desk took all your attention. “I want you to choose where they go.”

“They?”

“Your sins,” he motioned to the chair and you sat. “I'm giving you the option of choose where you'd like them to go.”

Pulling the sweater off leaving you in only a tank top, you watched as he readied the needle. “Which sin is first?”

“Greed.” Indicating to the crook of your elbow you traced around the curve of your arm he cocked an eyebrow. “This will hurt.”

“I'm counting on it.”

-

It took a few weeks to get the hang of how John worked, his penchant for the dramatic which once had caused you to roll your eyes seemed to be more for himself than for others. But it worked, and when he spoke he had the attention of every person in the room. Almost every night since you had been put into his service, John asked you to his office and marked you in some way. Whether a tattoo or a sin etched into your skin, there was always a confession to be made.

You took to keeping a notebook listing things you needed to remember about John, things that might help if it ever came down to making sure he would keep you with him. His favorites, his schedule for sermons and visits, and especially his schedule for when Holly came to visit. It was never spoken about by anyone who worked at the ranch, but you had come to know of Holly during her weekly visits late into the night. Once, you’d even watched as John led her to the stairs ascending to his room in the loft. He stared at you in an almost conflicted way until turning his back to you and following the woman. You hadn’t seen him for three days after that.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you. What do I have going on tonight?” He asked finding you on the roof. “Anything important?”

The familiar car pulled into the driveway and you watched as Holly stepped out of the driver’s seat. “You have a visitor.” 

John’s face fell, his mouth set in a hard line. “Send her away.”

You couldn’t hide your confusion, you had never known another person to come and give John the satisfaction he wanted so badly, he only had Holly and now he was making her leave. “What should I tell her?”

“To never come back.”

You left him on the rooftop, finding the girl standing in the middle of the living room and giving her a kind smile. “I’m afraid Mr. Seed is busy tonight.”

“Oh, well, when should I come back?”

Was there an easy way to break up with someone for someone else? You weren’t sure there was ever an easy way to break up with anyone. “I’m sorry, he would like to end things.”

Her jaw set and the confusion in her expression was exchanged for anger. “And he sent his pet to do it for him? Oh yes sweetie, I know exactly who you are. We all do. And don’t think for a moment that just because you do his bidding that you’re important to John Seed.”

“Thank you for the advice.”

That night, John asked for your next sin. “Envy.” It would be etched into your skin under your collarbone and as you felt John's hand on your chest trying not to grab you in an inappropriate way, you felt more than the sting of the knife.

“What do you have to confess?”

With every sin that was marked on your body there was also a confession. “It started when I was young, my envy. My parents preferred my brother over me and no matter what I did or how poorly he did, he was always the better one. Everything I did came from that feeling and eventually it affected my relationships. It’s why I left home.”

“What about your sin caused you to leave?” Your hesitation made him laugh. “You don’t have to hide that from me, I’m not here to judge you. I’ve run away from home more times than I can remember.” 

But still, you hesitated. The etching was finished now and John was dabbing at your cut skin with a cool cloth. “My fiance.” You watched his reaction, the tiniest hesitation as he wiped the cloth against your skin, a twitch in his jaw. “I found him in bed with my sister, so I packed and left.” 

“Without saying anything?”

“What would there be to say to something like that? Nothing that wouldn’t be completely destructive in one way or another.” 

John was leaning back in the chair now, he looked almost angry. “You could have beaten him, thrown things, screamed. I probably would have killed him.”

Of all the ways to deal with a hypothetical situation, you hadn’t expected murder to be at the top of his list. You had wanted to joke about it, to make light of the conversation, but the words came out in a whisper. “Where is  _ wrath _ on you, John?”

His pupils blew wide and without breaking eye contact John started unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. The sin etched largely down his right side. “Envy is on the other side. I believe that they go hand in hand.” 

With his shirt wide open, you look the liberty to examine his torso. Covered in tattoos and scars, just as yours would be, the muscles in his stomach defining just enough to see them, and a trail of dark brown hair leading from his navel down into the black jeans he wore so low on his hips. Without speaking you stood to leave, before you could turn to walk out John grabbed your wrist.

“I’m going away for a bit, behave until I get back. I’ll know if you don’t.”

Closing the door behind you didn’t muffle the sound of something crashing against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Awhile to John Seed was apparently a month. In that time he’d managed to leave you work to do in the form of checking in on the outposts and you learned that everyone did in fact see you as his pet. 

“Sweetheart, there’s nothing you can do for us.” You’d been taken to the Copperhead Rail Yard and were met with some resistance. “Unless, you’re willing to lie on your back. We’ve been here for a long time and when someone like you walks in, well, I don’t think we can let you go.”

The man towered over your small frame, he was taller than John but he didn’t intimidate you the way he did. Instead you smirked and nodded. “If you don’t need anything then it looks like I can leave.”

“Not even a blowjob?”

“You can go fuck yourself.” The cheery way you said it made the rest of the group burst into laughter and you turned to walk away feeling happy with yourself.

But the VIP had more to say and grabbed your arm, you knew there would be bruises the way he pulled you towards him and without thinking you balled your fist landing the punch directly below his eye.

The man who had been tasked with driving you helped you move towards the truck but stayed behind for a moment looking at the VIP who had spoken to you. “You know John will find out what you said, and he won’t be happy about it.”

Back at the ranch you focused on the paperwork that had been left for you late into the night, even bringing it up to your room so you could work comfortably. 

It was in the middle of the night, surrounded by work, that John found you asleep in his office. Picking you up gently he carried you through the quiet house to your room, your eyes opening slightly. “Do you have anything to confess?” His voice was clipped, as if he wanted to confront you about something but not while you were half asleep. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Whatever he thought you were going to say, that wasn’t it and John laid his hand along your jaw in an affectionate way before leaving the room.

The next morning he found you in an adirondack chair he’d set up on the porch pouring over more paperwork. Your own sunglasses shielding your vision, ones he was sure you’d “borrowed” from him. “When I asked you if you had anything to confess last night, I was talking about punching the person in charge of the Rail Yard. Not how much you missed me being around.” 

He had placed his hands on the arms of your chair and leaned down to your level as he spoke and you felt the familiar pull below your stomach. The same pull you felt any time he entered your personal space. “I never said that.”

“Bullshit.” The large sunglasses couldn’t hide your eyebrows shooting up into your forehead. “We both know you missed me, but I’m back now.”

“Now I can stop crying myself to sleep.” Pushing your fingertips against his chest you moved John backwards enough to stand. “As far as punching that asshole, he deserved it.”

Your hand was removed from his chest but John didn’t let it go instead holding it  in a possesive way. “And what did he do to deserve it? Jack won’t actually tell me.”

“Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t know.” Walking away was not an option, you were aware of that, so when John tugged you back his eyes squinted at you, you didn’t react. “He kind of did something like this, after asking me to lie on my back for the entire group. So I punched him.” 

For the first time John looked surprised at something you had said, taking the opportunity you went back inside finding refuge on the roof. The anger in John’s eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed and you didn’t want to be around for it. But by the time you got to the roof you could see a cloud of dust leaving the ranch and a truck missing.

You couldn’t avoid him forever though, and you eventually had to go find John to ask him for clarification on something but couldn’t find him anywhere. Jack, the same one who had driven you to the baptism, was standing at the door to the basement, another room you’d been told to keep clear of, and you asked if he had seen John.

“I wouldn’t go looking for him until tomorrow. It’s not a go-” The door opened and Jack moved quickly in front of you whispering. “Go, now.”

But you still saw. Saw the blood spattered across John’s face, his hands and clothes covered in it, an industrial stapler in his hand. “Get someone down there to clean up.”

With a dark look he stalked past you up to his loft slamming the door loud enough for everyone to hear. You went to your own room hoping not to find the wrong end of John’s wrath, as lucky as you were to avoid it, you were still subjected to his other sins a few hours later. 

Changing out of the button down shirt you’d chosen to wear for the day the door opened and closed quickly just as you slid the fabric from your arms. Rough hands roamed across your back causing your body to tense, the hand you knew so well snaking around your left shoulder and running his fingers across your envy mark. The Latin adorning the soft flesh of his hand letting you know for certain who was standing behind you.

His body was warm against yours, the soft fabric of his shirt setting every nerve of yours on fire. The hand moved farther up circling around your throat the other digging into your hip. “Have you ever fucked anyone in my congregation?” 

“No.” The grip tightened, ever so slightly. “Never.”

“Why not? You’ve already confessed that your lust overtakes you.” His right hand travelled up and slipped your bra strap from your shoulder, exposing the unmarked skin. “You had the opportunity to have dozens of men while I was gone, instead you put them in their place.  _ Why?” _

The answer had been obvious to you, but you’d done everything you could to hide it. Admitting it to him now would only change things. “Because I didn’t want to.”

Trying to turn to face him only made John tighten his grip even more. “I told you I would know if you behaved or not, I always find out when someone disobeys me and they pay for their sin.”

“Did you kill him?” The scratch of his beard against your neck startled you a bit, the sensation along with the hot breath accompanying it made you want to moan. “Because he wanted me?” 

John pulled you flush against him now, the straining in his jeans evident. “I reminded him not to touch what isn’t his.” 

You wanted to turn and face him, to see the look in his eyes, but John released you and left the room before you got the chance. The cool feeling of his absence evident against your skin.


	5. Chapter 5

No one dared make eye contact with you after that day, even Jack who you had gotten along with avoided even looking in your direction if he could help it. You were sure it was because of John and his bloody reminder.

So you sat on the porch, alone watching the movement of the ranch and its daily activities, until finally John approached you holding out a hand for you to take. “We’re going to church, I need you to get dressed.”

Curt orders like this were normal, you’d come to expect them from the stress he was under. “Anything in particular I need to wear?” 

“The blue dress.”

It only took a few moments to pull the dress on but the zipper had always been a problem. Stepping into the hallway you found John leaning against the railing impatiently, his shoulders hunched forward as he waited for you to emerge. “Could I get some help?” 

His trench coat brushed against his calves as he turned, you faced away from him then letting your bare back stay exposed the latest tattoo he’d given you still pink against your shoulder. The dove within a wreath of flowers only being added to your skin a few days prior after asking him to give you whatever tattoo he thought would suit you. 

You felt his finger tips graze the length of your spine before the zipper reached the top, John’s hand against your back then leading you out towards his truck where he opened the door and helped you in.

The drive to Joseph’s compound was longer than you imagined and John had stayed quiet for the entire thing until finally he parked in front of Joseph’s house. “I need you to do whatever I ask - no matter what it is - without any questions. Promise me Y/N.” His hand caressed your cheek, something you’d gotten used to him doing.

“I will.” 

John took a breath before getting out of the truck and moving around to your side. Placing your hand in the crook of his elbow you looked forward not paying attention to the others watching as you walked through the compound together. No matter how much rage he felt, or how menacing he could be, John Seed was still a gentleman and had always treated you well.

The other Seed siblings were already in the church. Faith in her beautiful white lace dress approached first hugging her brother first and then you, whispering how happy she was that you were there with them. Jacob just patted his brother on the shoulder as he approached, watching you with the suspicious stare he always had before giving you a single nod. 

Joseph, shirtless showing all of his sin plainly, kissed both your cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re here Y/N, you’ve become so important to John. And for that, you’re important to the rest of us.” His voice was low enough that only you could hear him but you had a feeling John knew what was being said.

His blue eyes were watching every move and when you met his gaze you could feel what Joseph had meant. “Thank you, Father.” 

A few select VIPs from all regions were there listening as Joseph started his sermon, you sat on the far end of a pew with the siblings, watching as the others nodded along to the words. 

“Something is coming. You can feel it, can’t you? That we are creeping toward the edge… and there will be a reckoning. That is why we started The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take from us. Take our guns, take our freedom. Take our faith. We will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!”

You could hear the yelling from outside, the others in the community heckling the authorities walking boldly through the compound. The Seed siblings stood and John turned towards you. “Don’t move, don’t speak.” Just as the four walked through the door of the church John joined his brother and sister standing behind the Father, watching the marshals and the sheriff strode to the middle of the room.   
  
“There they are… the Locusts in our garden… You see they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built! We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go… God will not let them take me.”

The VIPs slowly dispersed staring at each of the officers with a hard glare. Jacob also looked menacing as he usually did, but now it was with a protective stance, ready to jump at the opportunity to protect his little brother.   
  
“I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see… and I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and Hell followed with him. God will not let you take me.”

The Marshal held up a warrant for Joseph’s arrest, the piece of paper their protector. He told the deputy to cuff him and you stood watching the Father step towards them, his wrists outstretched offering an easy arrest if that’s what they wanted. “God is watching us… and He will judge you on what you choose in this moment…”

Joseph was brought out of the church and only then did you stand and watch. Faith was the first one to speak looking at each of his brothers in turn. “What do we do now?”

It was Jacob who responded. “We get ready for a fight.”

Without another word the Seeds started to disperse back to their respective cars, John taking your hand in his and taking long strides to the truck ignoring the thudding of the helicopter above.

He raced back to the ranch pulling you into the house all the way up to your room. John grabbed your upper arms to keep you looking at him while he spoke. “Listen to me, because I’m only going to explain this once. You  _ do not _ leave this house, under any circumstances. Do you understand me?”

“John, I don’t-”

Both hands cupped your cheeks now, you could feel the slight tremble in his fingers and wanted to reach out for him. “I need you to say it.”

His eyes, those brilliant blue eyes, were boring into yours waiting for the answer he wanted. You thought, maybe, in that moment he would kiss you. “Yes.”

John left then, closing the door behind him but you knew he was going to work. The collapse was upon you, and he needed to make sure that his flock was prepared. 


	6. Chapter 6

John was barely at the ranch after Joseph’s arrest and subsequent escape, you saw him only a handful of times in as many weeks, and if you went to meet him at the door with questions he would rush in and pull you farther into the house. Jack stayed with you in the meantime trying to keep you company and keep the tension at bay. 

You wondered why he was being so friendly with you, after John “reminded” the other VIP you were sure that he would never speak to you again. Everyone else had stopped completely. After a few days of him smiling and laughing with you, you decided to ask.

Jack laughed once and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I won’t lie, everyone was kind of scared to talk to you after John made his point about you being his, some still are.”

“So why aren’t you?”

“Trust me, I am. But after everything went down John told me that he trusted me, to keep you safe at least. I think because of what happened at the Rail Yard, or because you convinced him somehow. I don’t know, either way, here I am assigned to keep you company.”  The two of you were sitting in a set of chairs that had been brought into the house, John hadn’t been back to the ranch in a week at this point. “Besides, it’s not so bad hanging out with you all day.”

All you did was paperwork, while John was out fighting...whatever it was that was happening, you were left in charge of everything else. The court cases for the Project at Eden’s Gate were piling up, you had been going on which ones could be brought before a judge and which could be settled. 

“I don’t belong to him you know.” Jack’s eyebrows rose at your statement and you felt silly even bringing it up. “John, I’m not his.” 

“Believe me when I say this Y/N, John Seed has marked you as his own, from your first day here, whether you know it or not.” 

You closed the file in your lap, confusion taking over now. “But we don’t-” 

The next words were going to be that you don’t sleep together, you’d never even kissed, but you thought back to the night he tortured the VIP. And he had only been set off by the idea that someone had asked you to sleep with them. After that he’d barged into your room and wrapped his hand around your throat putting just enough pressure that he new it would turn you on. 

Your hand went to your neck absentmindedly then and Jack smiled. “And the way you two spend time locked up in that office of his together, everyone got the hint right away.”

“But it’s not like that. He’s tattooing me.” 

“Yeah, the dove in a wreath? The same one he has?” You hadn’t even thought of that, for all the tattoos John had, and even remembering that he had unbuttoned his entire shirt for you, you forgot about the dove. “You really didn’t think you’d been claimed did you?”

Narrowing your eyes at him just the slightest, Jack was trying not to laugh at your attempt to be menacing. “I’m not something to be claimed.”

“Who’s trying to claim you?” Neither of you had heard the sound of boots walking through the wooden house, or the sound of him coming right up behind you. But that was the way Jacob Seed moved, he was a hunter after all. 

“John, apparently.” 

That only made Jacob raise an eyebrow at you, as if to ask  _ have you really been so blind this entire time?  _ “I’ve got it from here, we’re going for a ride.”

Jack only nodded and walked away, when one of the Seeds told you to scram you didn’t ask questions. “Where are we going?” 

“You’re coming up to my region for a bit. John and the Father are worried that it isn’t safe here right now, they want you to be brought up to my bunker. Pack whatever you need, throw the bags down I’ll take them out.” Having never actually held a conversation with Jacob, you were worried why he was the one you were being sent with. It didn’t seem as though he cared for you very much, even if Joseph had said it was important to all of them that you were there for their brother.

But, you didn’t question it. You knew that if Joseph had agreed that you needed to be taken somewhere else that you would be moved. If they were asking Jacob to watch over you….then it was serious.

Packing two small duffle bags you tossed them over the bannister hearing the thud of their weight against the wood flooring followed by the movement of Jacob carrying them out. By the time he got back into the house you were rummaging through the office finding any work you would been to bring. “You’re really bringing work with you?”

“Well, I assumed it wasn’t a vacation.”

Jacob looked different from his brothers at first glance. His square jaw, wider nose, and bright red hair setting him apart. But the eyes, they were all Seed. “Pretend it is. Come on, we’re losing daylight.”

The jeep was exactly what you thought it would be, and you imagined this was what all military vehicles looked like on the inside. Your stuff was put in the backseat and you were surprised to see that it hadn’t just been tossed back there haphazardly. 

By the time the two of you were actually on the road and you felt as if Jacob didn’t abhor the fact that you were with him, you decided to finally ask the question that had been burning in your mind. 

“Why are you helping me?” Jacob’s eyes only left the road for a moment, to see your expression, to read you. “I get it, when the Father says to do something you do it. But why didn’t you ask Faith?”

The sun was setting, for the first time in months you were finally outside of the ranch house and you couldn’t watch it. The idea of missing something as beautiful as that made you sadder than you thought it would. “You think I hate you.” A statement, not a question. “I’ll admit I’m not the biggest fan. I never am when someone new is brought in, and so close to one of my siblings, but Joseph trusts you and John….let’s just say he’s gotten very creative with how he plans to protect you from the collapse.”

“What does that mean?”

“My baby brother is messed up, being abused does that to you. He’s a sadistic fuck and takes pleasure in it, but the way he talks about you...the way he protects even the thought of your innocence from others.” Jacob shook his head, a small laugh blessing your ears. “It’s down right adorable.”

“And how does he protect me?”

You’d never heard of John even mentioning to anyone not to talk about you, but you imagined that was how he had wanted it. “A couple of times, some of the less intelligent people in our fine community have mentioned your looks and how they’d like to compliment you on them. Of course it would lead to more than complimenting….John took it poorly.”

“So he beats up anyone who mentions my looks?” Was the guy from the Rail Yard the latest in a long list of people John had reminded?

“Looks, sins, your name. It doesn’t really matter, if John hears someone talk about you in a way he doesn’t like he gets possessive. And when John gets possessive he gets inventive.” Your silence made Jacob realize the extent of your ignorance. “He kept it from you well then. Didn’t want you to judge him on his wrath.”

It had been made very clear that you didn’t judge John on any of this sin, you had no room to based on your own experiences. “I guess not.”

Parking the jeep Jacob was able to fully look at you. “Hope you’re not allergic to dogs.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

There were pens of wolves surrounding Jacob’s house and as he took your bags inside you walked over to one of the cages, a litter of puppies yapping away. Some were caged farther apart, the red crosses on their heads showing that they were different than the others. 

“LIke ‘em?” Jacob was behind you again, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Wanna hold one?”

“A puppy? Is that safe?”

The mom was watching closely as you petted the little furballs through the chain link fence, but when Jacob stepped into the pen she licked his hand and let him pick up two of her pups. “The others, they think it’s  _ unnatural _ to keep wolves as pets. Treat ‘em well enough and they’re just like dogs.”

“Only bigger and with scarier teeth.” The puppy was biting at your fingers with his little teeth and you were scratching at his ears, the green collar telling him apart from his littermates. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”

“You’ve never had one before?”

Jacob looked offended on a personal level and you couldn’t hold back the laugh. “My brother was allergic, so we had cats growing up.”

“And your fiance? He allergic too?”

“Word does travel fast.” It was certainly something John had brought up in one way or another, and Jacob had kept the information in his back pocket. “He wasn’t allergic, just didn’t like them.”

Handing the puppy off to Jacob he set them back in the pen and led you inside giving you a small tour. “Don’t ask for anything, you’re welcome to whatever’s here.”

He left you then, letting you roam throughout the house and find something to entertain yourself with. 

-

Days went by and you hadn’t found much to keep yourself occupied, Jacob didn’t keep you inside all day like John did and you took advantage of it by watching every sunset and playing with the wolves. 

One of the younger wolves had become very playful with you, nuzzling into your lap and jumping to put his paws on your shoulders. It was like that the resistance came. 

You were too busy ruffling the scruff to hear anything, but he did. The wolves all started growling, almost at once,  and the moment you stood to see what was going on you were knocked back to the ground immediately covered by your new friend standing guard over you. Grenades were blowing up around you, dirt flying dangerously close at one point, causing your ears to ring.

The hunters made quick work of the fighters, ending whatever skirmish they had started in only a matter of minutes. You were still under the wolf when Jacob’s voice reached your ears. “Clean this up, get the bodies out of here before more animals show up. Has anyone seen Y/N?”

Someone mentioned that you had been playing with the wolves and Jacob immediately ran to check each of them before finally getting to where you were. The wolf you were with snarling and baring his teeth to protect you. “Y/N, tell me you’re alright.”

“I think I got shot.” Your shoulder was bleeding badly enough that the wolf’s fur was stained with it. “Please say you know how to deal with a bullet wound?”

Finally you were able to get out of the pen and Jacob immediately pulled you into his arms and ran into the house barking orders at anyone close by to bring him supplies. The outershirt you had been wearing was ripped from your shoulder exposing the bullet hole and you screamed with the sting of whatever was being poured into it. “Just stay still. This is gonna hurt like a bitch, bite down on this.”

Someone else was there holding you steady as the bullet was pried from your body and clunked to the floor heavily. He cleaned and dressed it before sitting back in the chair. 

“You’re gonna have one hell of a scar.” You tried to laugh, you wanted to because if you didn’t you might have cried, but as soon as you let out one breath pain shot up through your chest. “What’s wrong?”

Decency be damned, Jacob ripped off what was left of your shirt and inspected your body. 

“You got shot through the abdomen too. Hold her down!” The guy came back over and held you flat to the table while Jacob look at the wound. “Lucky, this one went right through. Gonna pack it and keep it from getting infected for now.”

One of the hunters ran into the room and tossed a radio at Jacob who caught it easily. “ _ What the  _ fuck _ is going on Jacob?” _

The redhead rolled his eyes and you could tell he was going to try and have at least some fun with this. “Calm your pretty self down, she only got shot twice.”

_ “TWICE! You let her get shot  _ twice _?!”  _

Taking the radio from him you pressed the button. “I’m fine, everything’s taken care of.”

_ “No, I’m coming to get you. Pack your things I’ll be there in an hour.” _

You couldn’t argue, the radio went silent and you knew that John was already on his way to you. Jacob smirked wiping his hands off. “Told you. Possessive, doesn’t like that his older brother’s seen you without a shirt.”

As promised, John’s truck came to a screeching halt behind the jeeps within an hour and he jumped out not even bothering to turn the engine off. You were sitting on the couch cleaned up and dressed in a new shirt, your bags sitting by the door. “Hey.”

You tried to stand, but the simple act of sitting up made you whimper. John was at your side in only a few wide steps kneeling on the cushion next to you, your head cradled in his hands. “What were you thinking?”

His touch was gentle, his voice anything but. “I was with the wolf.”

“The wolf,” he scoffed rubbing your cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Why were you even outside?”

“Because I’m not an animal that needs to be locked away! I was enjoying myself, it’s not my fault they decided to get bold.”

John’s eyes darkened dangerously, he helped you off of the couch keeping a hand on you and looked towards Jacob. “We’ll discuss this later.”

You were helped up into the truck, your bags set on the floor of the backseat, and John jumped in the driver’s seat not saying a word. It was possible he was so mad that he wasn’t even breathing, and judging by how tightly he was holding the wheel you were sure he wouldn’t want to talk for a bit. 

So you let sleep finally take you.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke only a little bit later, the feeling of something on your knee breaking you free of the fitful sleep. When you looked down it was John’s right hand on your knee, gently rubbing circles along the bone. 

Placing your hand on top of his stopped the movement and for a second you thought maybe he would pull away, but he turned his arm over lacing his fingers with yours. Not long after he pulled into the ranch slowly so he didn’t jostle you around too much. 

No one tried to approach the two of you as John walked with you inside, his left arm around your waist and his right holding onto your arm. Protective was an understatement at this point. “My stuff…”

“We can get it tomorrow.”

Bypassing your room he took you up to the loft pushing open his bedroom door and closing it quietly behind him. The king sized bed was immaculately made, the dark blue comforter turned down enough to see matching sheets beneath and pillows spaced equally along the head. It was as soft as you imagined and almost as soon as you laid down you were asleep.

The next morning, when you woke up, John was sitting in a chair off to the side watching you. His hair was breaking free from the usual slicked back look he sported and his clothes were the same from the night before, the waistcoat discarded and sunglasses on the dresser. When he noticed you were awake he came to sit on the bed next to you. 

“You could have been killed.” He was whispering, something he rarely ever did.

“But I wasn’t, Jacob-”

“Jacob is the one who put you in that position in the first place. He should have never let you play with those stupid pets of his.” A hand went to your face, caressing it the way he always did when he wanted to get a point across. “The wolves themselves are dangerous and you were just locked in a cage with them? What were you thinking?”

The pain and exhaustion finally got to you, and there was nothing to stop the tears from falling. In the months you had been there you hadn’t cried a single time, not even when John carved into your skin. “I just wanted to be outside, I’ve been stuck in this house for weeks! The wolf  _ protected me _ , he made sure I didn’t get hurt anymore.”

“But you got hurt. You were shot twice. Do you even understand how terrified I was hearing on the radio that something had happened in a place I thought you would be safe?” His forehead rested against yours, the growl in his voice practically vibrating through you. “Don’t ever do something like that again, do you understand me?”

You weren’t sure that your voice would stay strong so you opted not to answer, but the feeling on John’s hand circling around your throat made you gasp.

“Say it.” His fingers flexed gripping tighter and you felt the blood flow weaken. “Tell me you understand.”

Your hand reached out and found his thigh, but his eyes were steeley and just looking into them threw you over the edge moaning out a soft “yes.” 

John’s lips were on yours instantly, his mouth steady and sure against your own. Moving your hand up the length of his leg you felt the fabric tighten as you got closer but what you really felt was John moving to hover over your body moving his hand from your neck to your own legs to part them and settle between.

He was careful not to put any pressure on you, bracing most of his top weight onto his left arm  letting his right hand roam freely. Pulling your leg up around his slim waist gave him room to move even closer, the friction he was causing dragging you towards the edge more and more. 

Shivering with delight as you felt the soft hand run up under your shirt and graze your belly you wanted to tell him to keep going, that you’d wanted this since you woke up chained to a bed, but you knew that if you said either of those things that he would back off. With John it was all about being in charge, he needed to know that he was the one calling the shots.

His fingers met the gauze dressing Jacob had taped to your skin and you hissed as he moved over it placing his palm lightly against it. “I told you that when someone disobeys me they pay for their sin, did I not?” 

The feeling of his well groomed facial hair along your neck, his soft lips on the skin before biting down just hard enough to know he’d done it, all of it drove you crazy. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“How should I make you atone, hmm?” Reaching your hand out to rest on his arm, John quickly pinned it above your head causing pain to radiate from your shoulder. “Maybe that’s what you get,  _ pain _ for disobeying me. But how to do it?”

The vibration of his voice was too much and you couldn’t hold back the soft moan. “However you want. Just  _ do it. _ ”

“You don’t get to order me around. Not in public, not in private. Never.” Going to say something you were met with his hand around your throat again. “ _ Shut up. _ ” 

You nodded your agreement and his weight left your body. When did his shirt get unbuttoned? 

“Get up.” His belt was unbuckled now, button of his jeans popped open and teasing you with just a right amount of unmarked skin. “You’re going to show me how sorry you are. On your knees.” 

Strong hands moved you to where he wanted you, shorts and underwear pulled down to the middle of your thighs exposing you fully to him. Your breath hitched with every touch, the lightness of his hands across your ass followed by the hard slap to the skin. The groan as his fingers entered you agonizingly slow, pumping only a few times before he pulled them out and moved forward to your clit circling around but not touching, he didn’t want you to get any pleasure from this.

“If you say you’re sorry, maybe I won’t hurt you as much as I’m planning to.” That damned voice, the same one that flipped your stomach with every whisper, and now he felt what it did to you. If he reacted he had done so silently. “Say it.”

But you didn’t want him to go easy on you, you wanted all of it. All of him. “No.” 

A growl escaped his lips and you heard his zipper be forced down, then he was inside of you easily and with more force than you were used to, he was grabbing your hip bones to make each jerk of his hips hit you harder, deeper. “I’m going to make you say yes. You’ll say it over, and over, and over until it’s all you can say.” 

You were gasping for air, the force he was fucking you with bruising already and you could only want more. You’d said yes to him so many times, you felt like you barely ever told him no, and you knew that what he really wanted was for you to agree that it was stupid of you to be outside. That wasn’t going to happen, at least not yet.

His fingers tangled with your short locks tugging your head back so he could speak into your ear with a low voice. “Are you ready to say it? Are you going to apologize for disobeying me?” All you could do was open your mouth and moan, there was no speaking as your walls tightened around him with each thrust. “You think you get to cum? No, no you don’t get the satisfaction after what you did.” 

Changing his rhythm made your orgasm falter, but only for a moment. It was too much, your body was shaking from trying to hold it back but that only made it come on stronger, and you were crying out as he pounded into you through the orgasm. His hips snapped and you were sure your ass was bruised from his hips slamming into you, somehow he started fucking you harder and harder until John released a deep groan and you knew that he had found his own release.

“Stay here.” His voice wasn’t as rough as before, he sounded almost sweet in comparison. He left for the attached bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth cleaning you up as you laid there still trying to even out your breathing. “Are you alright?”

His eyes were worried as he looked down at the bruises he’d inflicted. “Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

From then on, John had you stay up in the loft with him regardless of what was going on. He called in a doctor to check up on you and breathed a sigh of relief when he was told that the wounds were closing and free of infection. 

Without having to worry about hurting you, John became more and more unhinged in bed. It wasn’t uncommon for you to wake up with your chest covered in bite marks and on a few occasions a visible hand print around your throat. But you didn’t mind. 

John liked to inflict pain, and you liked to receive it. Kinks you hadn’t realized you had being fulfilled.

“You enjoy yourself too much,” he had said one night holding you against his body as you tried to sleep, his fingers tracing the latest bite marks he’s left on you. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who likes pain that much.”

“I hope you mean besides yourself.” 

He’d given you more tattoos, more scars, and had even let you carve his biggest sin onto his hip. The same place you had gotten it done.

_ Lust. _

John had a difficult time carving the word into your skin, because as he did so he wanted your confession, and you had given it to him. 

Detailing how you’d lost your virginity in high school, sleeping with people here and there in college, with your ex-fiance, and finally with him. His pupils were dilated as he looked up from his work, the dark look one that you had started to look forward to.  _ “None of them made me want to sin as much as you.” _

But there, lying in bed together, scars and sins out for each other to see, you felt safe. You were starting to heal and you could feel that whatever had been holding John back from you was gone. “I have to go away for a bit. A week tops.”

“Joseph sending you off to keep the Valley in line again?”

It had become plain to you that John didn’t always agree with his brother’s teachings, besides his eagerness to sleep with you every chance he got, there had been a few things said that made you wonder. “There’s a problem with that deputy I need to take care of.”

“Why don’t you just leave it alone, they’re not coming after us. We could stay safe.”

“You know I can’t do that, when Joseph tells me to do something...he’s the Father, I can’t just tell him no.” Rolling to face him you were met with closed eyes, he didn’t want you to see his worry Didn’t want you to see his hesitation to go along with Joseph’s plan. “I just...I need to know you’re going to be safe.”

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation and John got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans as he did. You took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom and take a shower, maybe if John was distracted you’d actually get washed instead of having his hands roaming all over your body.

That only lasted a few minutes before the burst of cold air hit you. “When we’re done here, put on some clothes you don’t mind getting messy.”

“For what?”

John lifted you easily, wrapping your legs around his waist and pushing into you. “It’s a surprise.”

Dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt you made your way downstairs, stretching your shoulder the way the doctor had told you to. “Jacob,” the redhead was sitting at the table, coffee in hand. “How are you?”

“Well, right now I’m suspicious that you both came down here with wet hair. But that’s none of my business.” John threw his head back trying to not lash out. “Besides, we all know my baby brother is not a virgin.”

“What are you here for again?” 

John wouldn’t yell at Jacob, not after everything the oldest Seed had done for him. “A gift, for you Y/N.”

“Me?” 

“To apologize for not taking better care of you while you were under my care.” His voice was layered with sarcasm and you had to bite your cheek to keep from laughing at John’s expense. “Come on.”

You followed him out onto the porch and saw the surprise. Next to the shed a truck was parked unloading fence and a cage. “No….”

“The opposite actually. I ran the idea by John and he had  _ no choice _ but to say yes.” Barking started coming from the Jeep parked in front of the house and Jacob walked forward opening the door just in time for the wolf to jump out of the backseat and race towards you. “He’s been whining looking for you, probably thought you were dead honestly. Figured it would be good for him to be with you since he created that bond.”

John sat in one of the chairs, elbows braced against his knees, watching as you nuzzled with the animal and laughed at his face rubbing. “I figured, if he makes you feel safe, then I’m ok with it.”

Pulling him down by his shirt you kissed him hard, trying to convey your thanks. 

“That’s not all.” Both of you turned towards Jacob who was now standing above you, a puppy with a green collar in his hands. John groaned with displeasure. “This is because my baby brother can’t tell me what to do and I know he wouldn’t take it away from you.”

The older wolf, who you had decided to name Max, was licking at the puppy enthusiastically. “I love them, thank you!” 

John told you that they were to stay in the garage, a fence would be built for them to run around in, but ultimately they were your responsibility. “I couldn’t say no, Jacob told me about how you always wanted a dog and were always told no. I want to give you everything, not be like your parents or dumbass fiance.”

“Ex-fiance.” His eyebrow rose at your correction. “He’s my past. I only have you now.”

While Jacob had silently excused himself to go check on the cage, John let his guard down. His hand taking yours, the tattooed skin covering your own unmarked digits. “Marry me.”

“What?”

He looked so excited, as if it was something he had waited for his entire life. “You already live with me, we spend so much time together-”

“You torture people who talk about me and marked me with the same tattoo you have.”

John smirked, embarrassed that you knew about it but not denying the fact. “I have fallen for you in a way I never thought I would, I worry about you more than I worry about anyone else...I honestly can’t imagine my life without you in it and I want to make it official. Permanent.”

He went on about how Joseph could do the ceremony, and they could keep it small if you wanted. Telling you to think about it while he was gone, John went back inside after petting the puppy on its little head.

“You know, I’ve never seen him so happy. It’s disgusting really. But, he’s always been the most loving out of us, he deserves some of that in return.” Jacob stood at the steps of the porch. “And if it happens to be you...well, I guess the rest of the family would be happy too.”

With a three finger salute Jacob was whistling to the rest of his guys and they rounded up leaving back for his region. 

Taking Max into the garage you went inside, still carrying the puppy in a small act of defiance. If John Seed was going to just throw out a marriage proposal you were going to see how much he meant it and pushing your luck a little bit was the perfect way to start.

He was packing a small bag, his coat hanging on a hook by the door. When he looked up his eyes rolled at the sight. “C’mon, he’s adorable. I’m thinking of naming him John.”

“And why would you do that?”

You were laughing at the idea, but it was too good to pass up. “So I can yell at him without getting punished.” 

“What’s adorable is that you think you’re not going to be punished anyway. Firstly for bringing this thing into my house.” When he took a step back to his packing you reached out for his hand bringing him back to you. “What is it?”

“If we’re getting married, then this is  _ our _ house. You can run it however you like but it’s still my home too.” His hand cupped your cheek and John leaned down to kiss you, a soft kiss you could swear took your breath away. “In case you were wondering, that was a yes.”

His eyes brightened in a stark contrast to the usual darkness clouding them when you were around, for once his happiness outweighing his lust. “I’ll talk to Joseph. And...I guess this little guy isn’t too bad.”

The puppy was licking at John’s wrist as he stroked the soft fur. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt like you belonged. Like a family.

And then you heard gunshots.

 


End file.
